


Lucky Charm

by oh_captain (orphan_account)



Series: One Shot Thing [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Games, I suck at tagging, Kissing, dice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is better at dice games then Lydia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Charm

Stiles laughed as Lydia’s roll on the dice made an overall of 3. 

"Nice try Lyds," He smiled, scooping up the dice. "But let the professional handle this."

She glared. “Shut up Stilinski,” She snapped.

Stiles chuckled and held out his hand, cradling the dice.

She stared, giving him a look like he was crazy.

"I need my girl to give it a lucky blow," He grinned cheekily.

If Lydia rolled her eyes any harder they would get stuck there permanently. 

He shook his hand, the clack of dice sounding. She glared again, before, very resentfully, blowing on the dice in hand and crossing her arms.

He let them drop and they both landed on 6’s. He laughed and looked to her. 

"See? What did I tell you?" He asked.

"Shut up," She snapped.

"I love it when you’re angry," Stiles snickered.

"Oh? And why’s that?" Lydia looked to him, eye brow raised.

"Because it’s an emotion other then the mask you put on, and it’s beautiful," He shrugged.

She gave him a side eye before turning toward him. “Continue,” She demanded.

"Maybe later, you’re fishing," He grinned.

"Stiles!" She groaned.

"What do I get in return for showering you with compliments?" He asked.

She leaned forward and kissed him, making him pause. Drawing away too fast for him to respond, she waved him on. “Continue,” She urged.

He grinned, and leaned forward, kissing her this time. She wasn’t expecting it, but she leaned into it. This felt right. And he drew away, only a brief kiss. 

"How about we continue to play dice and I’ll tell you all the reasons if you win?" He bargained. 

"Deal." She said.

Stiles grinned. Hook, line, and sinker.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr [ohcaptainstilinski](http://ohcaptainstilinski.tumblr.com/) give me requests.


End file.
